Nice Hobbit
by Anemone Frost
Summary: (AU fic) Frodo and Sam begin their journey into Mordor with Gollum. The relationship of Sam and Gollum was bound to be turbulent, but something else is starting to bother Sam besides distrust for the creature.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer_: Characters belong to Tolkien.

  


_Title:_ Nice Hobbit__

  


_Author/Email: _Anemone Frost/weepingwillow987@aol.com__

  


_Rating: _PG-13__

  


_Summary: _Frodo and Sam start their journey with Gollum.__

  


_Feedback:_ Yes, please. I live for reviews. ;)

  


_Warnings_: Mild violence, angst.

  


_Archive: _Hm, if you think it's good enough. Contact me first.

  


A/N: It's an AU fic, but may contain movie spoilers. Don't ask why I put them in.

  
  
  


Rage. It swelled inside Sam's mind like a raging inferno as he saw Gollum tackle his master. The sight filled his entire vision. Gollum thrashing on the ground with Frodo and pinning the hobbit, trying to entangle his fingers around the Ring. 

  


In the moonlight, Sam could make out Frodo's contorted face of fear and panic. He was struggling to maintain his own hold around the Ring, but Gollum seemed far stronger, pressing his hands closer to the hobbit's chest. With a snarl, Sam bore down on the creature, violently ripping him from Frodo. Gollum bucked and hissed, clawing his way out of Sam's hold. The hobbit fell back in shock, and gasped as the creature spun around and entwined his slim legs tightly around Sam's waist. Jagged teeth sank into his shoulder, producing a yowl of pain from Sam. A light trail of blood was trickling down. He fell to the ground, breathing raggedly as a limb wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze. Heat flushed on Sam's cheeks as his airway was slowly cut off, causing him to gasp for air.

  


"Let him go or I will cut your throat," came Frodo's voice.

  


Sam snapped out of the trance, wincing at the ache still remaining in his shoulder, gazing back at his sleeping master. A day had passed since the incident with Gollum. He let out a disgruntled sigh as he felt hot breath near his neck. He wished his master had cut the vile thing's throat and had never allowed it to roam free.

  


Gollum slipped between the two, keeping his piercing gaze on the slumbering Frodo. Cautiously, Gollum extended his hand, lowering it toward the hobbit's neck. The creature flinched as Sam snatched his hand, surprised to find the hobbit awake.

  


"What do you think you're doing, Stinker?" Sam growled, clenching his fist around the creature's wrist. He was half tempted to bury the steel of his own blade inside Gollum's belly. "Answer me!"

  


"We were just wondering how the master was doing," Gollum whimpered, cowering before the hobbit. "We just wanted to make sure the nice hobbit was fine."

  


"He's doing well enough," Sam snapped. "You just keep your distance from him and make sure those wandering fingers stay away too!"

  


"We means no harm," Gollum protested.

  


"All the same, if I wake up and find you pawin' at him, I'll chop your head off!" Sam yelled.

  


Gollum shook his head. "No! No! Don't use the nasty, cruel steel on us! No, my Precious!"

  


Frodo jerked awake, glancing at the two before him. "What is going on here?"

  


Sam smirked, "I caught the stinker snooping around. He was probably after the Ring, Mr. Frodo. I told we couldn't trust him. We should tie him back up, just to be safe."

  


Gollum knelt to the ground, shivering and gazing up at Frodo with a pitiful expression. "We were doing no such thing; no Precious! We just wanted make sure the nice hobbit was all right! The last thing we wants is for something nasty to happen to him!" He groped Frodo's arm, massaging it lightly. "The master of the Precious must be kept safe. Yes. Besides, we made a promise to the master. We wouldn't break our vow to the nice hobbit. No."

  


A frown formed on Sam's face as the creature continued to knead Frodo's arm, moving his skeletal palm up his collar bone. He couldn't believe the nerve of Gollum, touching his master like that. Confusion soon came over the hobbit as Frodo allowed the disgusting creature to continue its ministrations. Perhaps Frodo was too weary to protest; it was the only explanation that Sam could muster. The creature's boney fingers were traveling toward chain around Frodo's neck. A low growl grew in Sam's throat as he finally caught on to Gollum's intentions. He was after the Ring again.

  


Sam shot up, grasping Gollum's arm with a ferocious grip, shaking him roughly before shoving him aside. Gollum wailed and raised his arms to cover his face.

  


"Sam! What are you doing?!" Frodo yelled, moving toward Gollum.

  


Sam stopped him and immediately let go as glazed blue eyes peered into him. Anger was flashing in those eyes. The hobbit yanked his arm away from Sam, leaving the other in a bewildered state, and glanced down at Gollum.

  


"Are you all right Smeagol?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, Smeagol is good," Gollum answered, crouching on all fours. "Nasty hobbit not hurts us."

  


"Why did you do that, Sam?" Frodo asked, his voice wavering with controlled fury.

  


"Mr. Frodo, he was pawing after the Ring," Sam replied, rushing to his master's side. "I saw it, Mr. Frodo. I'm telling you, he can't be trusted. He'll be after the Ring any opportunity he gets. Please, let's just tie him up for the night."

  


"No!" Gollum screeched. "The rope burns us! Please don't hurt Smeagol with awful, Elvish ropes! Please, master?! Precious." The creature's face softened, turning to a warm smile, nodding slightly. "Nice hobbit?"

  


"I think you've frightened him enough for one night Sam," Frodo rebuked. "Leave him alone."

  


"But Mr. Frodo— " Sam begged.

  


"I said leave him alone!" Frodo shouted, eyes flickering with a menace.

  


Sam blinked, shocked at his master's reaction. Gollum's grin widened, and he patted Frodo's arm before bounding away into the brush. Frodo's eyes welded and he reached toward Sam, clutching at his shirt.

  


"Sam— I'm sorry," Frodo apologized. "I don't know what came over me. It's just— I haven't been feeling well for the past few days and my temper has been on edge. I'm sorry."

  


"It's alright, Mr. Frodo," Sam murmured, using his sleeve to wipe at his watering lids. "I just wish I knew why you were placing so much trust in Gollum. He's going to be trouble. I just know it."

  


Frodo sighed, gazing over to the spot where Gollum disappeared. "Even if I told you, Sam, I doubt you would understand."

  


The statement stung at Sam's heart. It hurt hearing that his own master couldn't confide in him. Sam tilted his head, also gazing at the area Gollum had been. His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. A different feeling was starting to take over.

  


To be continued.


	2. Samwise the Enraged

  


_Title:_ Nice Hobbit__

  


_Author/Email: _Anemone Frost/weepingwillow987@aol.com__

  


_Rating: _PG-13__

  


_Summary: _Sam starts to feel the pressure of the Ring and his hatred towards Gollum begins to grow.__

  


_Feedback:_ Yes, please. I live for reviews. ;)

  


_Warnings_: Mild violence, angst. Sam acting a bit nastier than normal.

  


_Archive: _Hm, if you think it's good enough. Contact me first.

  


A/N: This doesn't necessarily follow the book or the movie, though some parts may, so it's AU.

  
  
  


Sam wiped at his brow, breathing hard under the blistering sun. Only a few moments ago the climate had been frigid. The weather had a knack for changing rapidly and unsuspectedly. Frodo was lagging behind, also panting for air. He stopped, hunching over and grasping the Ring with a trembling hand. Sam lowered his head with a heavy sigh. He noticed how his master's obsession with the Ring grew. The other hobbit would always reach to his neck, petting at the trinket underneath. Concern grew in Sam's mind. He couldn't help but wonder how long Frodo would last under the Ring's call.

  


A splash drew his attention ahead, where he spotted Gollum sliding along the stream, chasing after a wobbling fish. Disgust ran through his gut at the miserable sight. How could they let such an abominable creature be their guide?

  


"Hey, you keep where I can see you, Stinker!" Sam yelled, noticing that Gollum was slipping further down stream. "You hear me?! Stinker, get back over here!"

  


"Why do you do that Sam?" came Frodo's voice.

  


Sam turned, gazing in confusion at his master's enraged face.

  


"Well, why do you always have to cut him down? Always calling him Stinker?" Frodo inquired, eyes blazing.

  


"Because, Mr. Frodo," Sam answered. "That's what he is. His only goal is to obtain the Ring and he'll stop at nothing to get it."

  


"He can change Sam," Frodo murmured. 

  


Gollum climbed atop a boulder, shaking off what remained of the water. He peered down at the two hobbits and smiled at Frodo, which turned to a look of dread when he caught sight of Sam's bitter expression. The creature crawled off, waving his hand, motioning the two to follow him.

  


"I have to believe that he can be brought back," Frodo repeated.

  


"Why?" Sam asked. "No good can come from him."

  


"Oh, what do you know about it anyway?!" Frodo snapped, stepping up to Sam until they were face to face. "Nothing! Nothing!"

  


Sam stood aghast. He had been reprimanded by Frodo before, but nothing to this extent. His eyes became downcast and he turned away, fighting back the onslaught of tears.

  


"Oh, Sam, I'm sorry," Frodo whimpered. "I don't know why I said that."

  


Sam knew. The answer was being clenched in Frodo's palm.

  


Frodo moved on, passing a widely grinning Gollum, muttering 'nice hobbit'. A growl came from Sam as he too passed the creature, shooting it an infuriated glance. Gollum grimaced, limping quickly to Frodo's side like a wounded puppy. The creature tiled its head, giving a faint smile to Sam.

  


"Nice hobbit," Gollum squeaked.

  
  


Scowling, Sam trailed after them, never taking his eyes off the wretched creature. He knew it was silly, but a part of him was starting to become jealous of the attention Gollum was receiving from Frodo. More kind words were being given to the creature than him. 

  


A small laugh was elicited from Frodo as Gollum pranced around him, singing something about capturing fish and other nonsense. A nauseous feeling filtered into his stomach, making him wince as bile rose to his throat. It had been a long time since he had heard Frodo laugh. How could Frodo treat him so miserably when he treated Gollum like a friend? He was Frodo's loyal servant, yet he was dealt with like an enemy. Pangs of anger spread into his mind as he watched the odd spectacle. An overwhelming urge came over him to cast the creature aside from his master, tie the thing to a tree, and leave him to die in the wilderness.

  


'This is nonsense, Samwise Gamgee," the hobbit scolded to himself, attempting to calm his edgy nerves. 'Why are you getting yourself so worked up over a harmless act? Stinker ain't doing anything wrong, yet and besides, better him to look the fool than you. Mr. Frodo is just— well, I don't rightly know what's wrong with him at the moment, but I intend to find out. In the mean time, I have to keep my eye on old Stinker.'

  


"Come on hobbit!" Gollum barked at Sam. "You are lagging behind. We don't wants to keep the master waiting." A smirk grew on the creature's face and a wickedness gleamed in his bright eyes. "Perhaps we could move a lot faster if nasty hobbit weren't so fat. Maybe we should leave the fat hobbit behind, alone in the barren land. Yes, Precious?"

  


Sam's temper was already in a dangerous boiling point, and the degrading joke made it erupt. Muttering a curse, he bounded toward the creature, drawing out his blade to shimmer in the sunlight. Some unknown force was driving him onward, and he accepted its power, not caring where it came from. There was only one purpose on his mind, now. 

  


Pure terror formed on Gollum's face as the hobbit bore down on him, and he shrieked, sprinting back to Frodo's side. He crouched before Frodo, desperately grasping at Frodo's waistcoat, burying his trembling face into the hobbit's belly. 

  


"No! Don't let him hurts us with the nasty steel, master!" Gollum wailed, choking on sobs. "We were just joking! We means no harm by it! Please! We were just joking!"

  


"Get out of the way, Mr. Frodo!" Sam growled, reaching out for the creature. "Get out of the way so I can cut his ugly, little heart out!"

  


"Sam! Stop!" Frodo shouted, shielding Gollum from the other hobbit's advances. 

  


He couldn't make out what Frodo said; he was only focusing on the quivering creature nestled against Frodo's waist. Sam's sword whipped by, slicing into Frodo's coat. The other hobbit drew out Sting, and slammed it against Sam's blade. The echoing clang of metal caused Sam to falter. The hobbit drew back, eyes wide in disbelief at his behavior. Never in his life had he felt so ashamed. He wanted to get at Gollum so badly that he risked his master's life by wielding the sword. Words kept reverberating in his mind, cut his throat out, making the hobbit whimper. What madness had come over him?

  


"What is wrong with you?!" Frodo yelled. "I know it was cruel joke, Sam, but that's no reason to try to kill him!"

  


"I– I— I– " Sam stuttered, unable to speak properly. He was eyeing the spot where his blade had torn the fabric on his master's coat. A few more inches, and the steel would have been imbedded in flesh. "— Sorry— "

  


"We're sorry master," Gollum whined, drawing Frodo's attention away from the other hobbit. "We means no harm, honest." He fingered the tear mark. "Master did not get hurt from steel, did he?"

  


Frodo shook his head and glared down at Gollum. "Smeagol, no more jokes, understand? You will show Sam the same respect as you do to me, although I'm not sure if he deserves much right now."

  


Warm tears trickled down Sam's cheeks at the harsh words his master spoke. He collapsed to the ground and broke out into sobs. He couldn't figure out what had possessed him to become so enraged. Over and over he muttered apologies to his master until soft arms securely wrapped around him.

  


"It's alright, Sam," Frodo murmured, rocking the other hobbit gently. "You are forgiven."

  


The memory was still rampant in Sam's mind later that evening. Still, he chided himself for almost harming his dear master. He ran a hand through Frodo's soft curls, gazing down in content at his master's sleeping face. That sensation of happiness drifted away when he spotted Gollum returning in the distance. Slowly, he began to feel drowsy, allowing the soft lull of the wind to let him drift off. Gollum was still on his mind, though. How he despised that creature, but in a short time he had become no better than the lowly thing.

  


_That's not true._

  


Sam's head jerked at the soft voice entering his mind. He grumbled, passing it off as his own thoughts racing through.

  


_You were only doing what you thought was best, Samwise Gamgee. It wasn't your fault that Frodo got in the way. He endangered himself. You did nothing wrong._

  


'I was, wasn't I?' Sam repeated to himself. 'I mean, no, there was no excuse for what happened. If Stinker had been trying to take the Ring, then my attack would have been justified. Poor Frodo. It was wrong in what I did. I nearly stabbed him in the belly. I'll never be able to forgive myself— '

  


_But it is justified. You know Gollum is after the Ring. You can't allow him to take it. You can't allow him to harm your precious master. I bet if he got the chance, he would rip your master's throat out with his bare teeth. Then, the entire quest would be over, wouldn't it? Where would you be without Frodo? You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?_

  


'No, I can't allow that to happen,' Sam thought. 'But what can I do?'

  


_You already know, Samwise Gamgee. Kill the disgusting thing._

  


'What?!' Sam cried. 'I can't do that! I would be disavowing Mr. Frodo's wishes! He doesn't want Gollum to be hurt!'

  


_Why should you listen to his orders! He treats you like filth! Look how he behaves around that creature! That thing is more valuable to him than you are! Forget about his orders! You should do what you think is best! And if Frodo gets in the way, immobilize him! Besides, the Ring would be better suited in your hands, Samwise the Brave. A fitting title for a fitting bearer. _

  


_'_Samwise the Brave,' the hobbit thought, going deeper into a trance. 'That does have an appealing ring to it.'__

  


_Frodo shouldn't possess the Ring anymore! He would use it against you! Already he weakens under the hold and soon you will have two creatures to worry about throttling you in your sleep! Claim the Ring! Do it! You are stronger than him! Claim the Ring!_

  


'Now, you just hold on one minute!' Sam snapped, becoming fully alert again. 'Who do you think you are trying to tell me to harm my own master and take the Ring for my own?! I thought you were just a figment in my mind, but now I see otherwise! Who are you?!'__

  


There was only silence, besides Sam's pounding heart. He glared around, finding Gollum across from him. The creature stroking Frodo's dark curls between his fingers, all the while smiling back at Sam. The hobbit crept toward the creature and he immediately backed away, shivering in fright. That gave Sam some relief to know the creature feared him. Gollum wouldn't dare attempt anything with him around.

  


"You keep your grimy hands off my master!" Sam spat. "If I catch pawin' at him again I'll chop your hands—!" He caught himself, shocked once more by spiraling temper. This wasn't him. He shivered and knelt back to sleeping roll. "Just mind yourself, Stinker. Go out and hunt or something. Leave us in peace for a bit."

  


"Smeagol can do that," Gollum chirped. "We goes to find fish or other juicy things that slither and wriggle."

  


Sam glanced down at Frodo, finding the Ring glowing from the reflection of the moon in the hobbit's hand. He shuddered at the image, and went into a restless sleep.

  


To be continued.


	3. First Stand Off

_Title:_ Nice Hobbit__

  


_Author/Email: _Anemone Frost/weepingwillow987@aol.com__

  


_Rating: _PG-13__

  


_Summary: _The call of the Ring takes its first, drastic toll on Frodo. Sam also hears the call and finds himself in an unwanted position.__

  


_Feedback:_ Yes, please. I live for reviews. ;)

  


_Warnings_: Mild violence, angst. Sam acting a bit nastier than normal.

  


_Archive: _Hm, if you think it's good enough. Contact me first.

  


A/N: This doesn't necessarily follow the book or the movie, though some parts may, so it's AU.

  
  
  
  
  


Another day had passed, leaving both hobbits weary. Sam had set up a small fire while Gollum wandered off into the desolate wilderness. Frodo knelt near the fire, his fingers rubbing circles around his chest where the Ring lay underneath. Sam frowned, but decided to say nothing, rummaging the ground for more twigs to feed to the fire.

  


"Sam?" Frodo said, his voice so soft, almost a mere whisper.

  


The other hobbit turned. "Yes, Mr. Frodo?"

  


"I want to apologize, for– for everything," Frodo choked. "I know I've been a monster to you— "

  


Sam shook his head, smiling faintly. "There's no need for that Mr. Frodo. It wasn't your doing. It was the Ring. I know you would never— "

  


"No Sam," Frodo interrupted. "That is no excuse for my behavior. You are such a dear friend and I have not been treating you as such for a while now." He lowered his head. "I know why you feel such animosity towards Smeagol, and I suppose I cannot blame you for that."

  


Sam blinked. "Beggin' your pardon, Mr. Frodo?"

  


"Come now, Sam," Frodo chuckled darkly. "I know why you've been trying to attack him, and it's not from overprotectiveness. You're jealous, aren't you Sam?"

  


Sam was grateful for the dark of night, otherwise Frodo would have seen his cheeks turning a smoldering red. He had not known his behavior was so obvious.

  


"I won't lie, Mr. Frodo," Sam stuttered. "I have been feeling that way for some time. I can't help it, though, sir. You're placing so much trust into that Stinker and you act as if I'm the one that's goin' to steal the Ring!"

  


"I know, Sam," Frodo sighed. "I'm so sorry— "

  


"Then, please, tell me why!" Sam snapped, his tone gruffer than intended. "Why do you give him so much sympathy!"

  


"Because!" Frodo yelled, bitterness flooding into his tone. "When I look at him— I see me! I want to believe he can be brought back from the darkness, because I am slowly being drawn into it! The darkness is starting to swallow me, Sam. Every day the Ring beckons me and every day I grow weaker and weaker to its call! I hear soft whispers in the night, telling me to do things, awful things." 

  


A shiver ran down Sam's spine at the recollection of his own temptation the other night. He couldn't begin to imagine how strong the call was for Frodo.

  


Frodo's eyes welded, and the tears began to slide down. "I fear that I'm going to become just like him, Sam. I don't want to be turned into another Gollum! If he can't be saved, than what hope is there for me?!" He hunched over pitifully, sobs racking through his throat. "I don't— I don't— "

  


Sam rushed to his master's side, and embraced him tightly. "You aren't anythin' like him, Mr. Frodo! You have a kind, wonderful soul! Your Sam will see to it that it stays that way. I'm here for you, sir. Nothin' like that is going to happen to you. Besides, your stronger than that rotten creature. You can fight it. Look how long you've lasted already."

  


Frodo fiercely shook his head. "Yes, but for how much longer? My strength and mind are failing me, Sam. Soon, there will be nothing left of me for you to recognize."

  


"Frodo, no!" Sam cried, crushing the hobbit against him. "You know that's not true! Please, don't say such things about yourself. It frightens me."

  


Frodo trembled violently in his arms, and roughly jerked away from Sam's embrace. He reached into his tunic, pulling out the Ring, which glimmered in the firelight. Tears were streaming down his face.

  


"How I hate this vile thing!" Frodo spat. "I hate how it's ruining me! I wish I could be rid of the cursed thing! I hate carrying it! I hate it! I hate it!"

  


Sam gasped in shock as Frodo tore the chain from his neck and flung the Ring to the ground, landing a few inches from his feet. His master's fit surprised him. It was the first time that he had seen Frodo trying to part from the trinket. However, he was almost certain that Frodo would reach back down for it. He wouldn't leave it lying on the ground, but he kept staring at it, making no effort to scoop it back up. Sam glanced down at the shimmering object, and extended his hand, his only intent on lifting it up to give it back to Frodo. His fingers only had a chance to graze the surface.

  


A strangled cry escaped Sam's lips as he was ferociously struck across the cheek, sending a wave of throbbing agony along his face. The force of the hit sent him reeling across the dirt and once he stopped, he gazed back at his master. The flickering flames sent shadows dancing over the dark features of his master. There was a blazing glint in the frosty eyes, but it wasn't from the flames of the fire. Frodo's teeth were bared in a snarl, and his fists were clenched tightly. For the first time, Sam was genuinely terrified of his master.

  


"Mr. Frodo, I was only tryin'– " Sam began.

  


"To take it?!" Frodo hissed. "You were trying to claim it for yourself, weren't you?! How dare you touch it! How dare you try to take it from me!"

  


"No, Mr. Frodo!" Sam wailed, pleading desperately with Frodo. "I would never do that!"

  


"Don't lie to me, you pathetic servant!" Frodo snarled, bearing down on the other hobbit.

  


Sam moved to crawl away, but Frodo was faster. The hobbit tangled his fingers in the other's locks, drawing Sam's head back at a painful angle. Sam whimpered, and clutched at his master's hands, attempting to pry them without hurting him. Frodo was unbelievably strong, though. Sam could guess where the new strength was coming from.

  
  


"Please, Mr. Frodo, you're hurting me," Sam sobbed. 

  


"Good! You deserve no less!" Frodo growled, tugging hard on Sam's scalp. "I've seen the way you eye the Ring. All this time, you were plotting to take it from me! You're no better than that Gollum creature! You've been keeping my attention on him, so I wouldn't suspect you of wanting it!"

  


"No, Mr. Frodo!" Sam begged. "That's no true! I only kept warnin' you about him because I didn't want him to hurt you!"

  


"More lies!" Frodo shouted, shoving Sam face first into the dirt. "I see everything so clearly now." Sam's eyes grew wide when he heard the familiar scraping of a sword being drawn out. "I won't let you have it!"

  


"No," Sam whimpered, shaking his head in disbelief.

  


_Are you going to lay there and allow him to do this to you?_

  


'No, not this again!' Sam cried to himself.

  


_Fight back, Samwise Gamgee. Fight back!_

  


'I can't hurt my master!' Sam screamed, clutching at his head.

  


The hobbit quickly rolled to the side as Sting slammed into the earth where he previously laid.

  


_You see that?! Your dear master just attempted to slice your back open! Fight back! Put him in his place!_

  


'Get out of my mind!' Sam wailed. 

  


The hobbit gazed into Frodo's eyes with a pleading look. Frodo's eyes had darkened and there was nothing but a foul fury shining back at him. Sweat was trickling down his brow, and his chest rose in ragged breaths. His arm was trembling where he held the blade, as if he were trying to fight some unseen force that was keeping the sword in his palm.

  


"Mr. Frodo— " Sam whispered in despair.

  


Frodo lunged for him, swiping madly at the other. Sam backed away, narrowly avoiding the sharp steel that swung at his neck.

  


_Fight him! Kill him! Take the Ring!_

  


Sam's eyes burned with tears. The sound was overwhelming, repeating over and over in his mind. He drew out his blade and rammed it against Frodo's, causing the other to gap in shock. He knew he had to subdue Frodo, but he didn't want to hurt his master. He gazed into Frodo's eyes, finding nothing but a face contorted with hate and a murderous rage.

  


'He's trying to hurt you, Sam Gamgee,' the hobbit tried to justify. 'Make him stop, but don't harm him, much.'

  


Sam groaned as he slammed his fist into the side of Frodo's head. The sickening thud made his stomach lurch over. Frodo fell back, losing his grip on the sword. Sam was at his side in an instant, weeping bitterly, rubbing and kissing at the forming bruise on Frodo's temple. The hobbit was limp in his arms.

  


"Oh, Mr. Frodo, I'm sorry!" Sam wept. "I didn't mean to do it! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for hurting you! Please, forgive me, master!"

  
  


Sam felt a gentle hand cupping his cheek, making him gaze down into Frodo's eyes. His face was worn and his blue eyes almost seemed hollow, devoid of any emotion. He was rubbing at Sam's swelling cheek.

  


"Oh, Sam, what have I done to you?" Frodo whispered. "I've just tried to kill you, my dear Sam, and you're apologizing to me?" He choked back a sob. "How long— oh, how long have I treated you like this, Sam? What hurtful things have I said? What hurtful acts have I forced on you? I am nothing more than a monster! I don't deserve your friendship!"

  


"Now, now, Mr. Frodo," Sam murmured, "I love you and I will always be at your side, no matter what. This was the Ring's doin', not yours."

  


"I don't deserve you," Frodo repeated. "I'm sorry. What I've done— there's no forgiveness."

  


"Mr. Frodo," Sam muttered.

  


"How I hate myself, for everything that I've done to you, my dear Sam," Frodo whimpered. "You must hate me— "

  


"I don't hate you, Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered, kissing into Frodo's curly, brown locks.

  


Both remained that way, clutching at each other's arms, until the rising sun peaked over the horizon.

  


To be continued.


	4. Darkness Comes

Title: Nice Hobbit

Author: Anemone Frost

Email: Weepingwillow987@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The Ring's call over Sam intensifies.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: None

Archive: If you think it's good enough. Contact first.

Author's Note: To all the reviewers, thank you so much for your kind words. I never thought this fic would get good reviews, for some reason. Now, I must move onto something....different.

  


Hillary Scherr: you write a lot of angst, don't you. Handle 

I remember you. You're the one that wrote that god awful fic on how much you hate Lord of the Rings, how stupid it is, how ugly Elijah Wood is, blah, blah, blah. Hm, it seems your reviews are as pointless as your fics. I also notice that fic is gone now. Aw, did the bombardment of flames become too much for you to handle? Answering your question, yes I do write a lot of angst and I do like it. Exactly how long did it take for you to figure that out?

Ok, enough ranting. It's time to move on with the fic.

A veil of mist clung over the land, making everything appear gloomy, but that did little to dampen Sam's mood. Frodo was close at his side, which was a different, welcome change. Gollum was a few paces ahead, occasionally glaring back at the two hobbits. He was completely hunched over, rubbing his hands nervously, muttering to himself. Sam could tell that Gollum noticed the change, and it seemed to make the creature agitated. Smiling, he crawled back to Frodo, tugging on his cloak, urging him to move faster.

"We're getting close, master," Gollum chirped. "Very close. Won't you come and walk with us?"

"Thank you Smeagol, but I'm talking with Sam for the moment," Frodo answered, unclasping the creature's hands. "You're more then welcome to stay by both our sides."

Gollum eyed Sam narrowly and snorted. Sam returned the sentiment. Growling something inaudible, Gollum scampered off, always keeping his gaze moving from Frodo to Sam.

Sam smirked. "Why, Mr. Frodo, I believe that Stinker is jealous."

Frodo shook his head and sighed. "Something is bothering him." 

"You know, it's almost like.....no," Sam said, shaking the thought off.

"Go on, tell me," Frodo urged.

"Well, sir, it almost seems like he wants us to be apart," Sam replied. "It's like he wants us to be fighting with one another, always at each other's throats. That makes no sense though, I suppose. Why would he want that?"

Frodo's eyes widened. "Actually, that does make sense Sam."

"It does?" Sam inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Think about it for a moment," Frodo muttered. "He knows how violent I can become if I feel the Ring is about to be taken, and he knows I can release this madness on you, Sam, my dear friend. I think he wants me to kill you or perhaps for you to kill me. That way, there would only be one of us left. This would give him a better opportunity to steal the Ring."

"That rotten Stinker," Sam snarled, grabbing at his sword. "I'm tellin' you, Mr. Frodo, he's too dangerous to have around."

Frodo stilled his hand. "Sam, it's only a theory. Besides, he has kept true to his word so far, so there is no excuse for killing him."

"But if we wait for him to make a move, then you could get hurt Mr. Frodo," Sam pleaded. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry Sam, nothing will happen," Frodo assured.

Frodo smiled, and patted Sam on the shoulder. Sam watched his master stroll a few paces ahead. A slight pang had started to grow in his chest, turning into a burning pressure. His body felt heavy, and he began to lag behind.

_You're doing it again, Samwise Gamgee._

'What am I doing?' Sam asked, annoyed.

_You're letting him lead you to downfall. _

'What are you ramblin' on about!' Sam snapped.

_Once more he's putting all his trust in that creature. Nothing has changed. He still views you as worthless, compared to Gollum._

'That's not true!' Sam growled. 

_He tried to kill you the other night, did he not? What more proof do you need?_

'I— I— ' Sam stuttered. 'The Ring possessed him! It wasn't his fault! Besides, he stopped himself!'

_No, you stopped him, remember? Poor Sam. That must have hurt your fist when you had to punch him._

'Stop,' Sam moaned.

_When are you going to see the truth? Will you only see it when Frodo, your precious master, shoves his hard, cold blade into your heart or shall you still deny it even with death at your side? He's getting weaker, Sam. The Ring will take him over, and in the end, he will kill you._

'Please,' Sam thought, starting to tremble.

_You know it's true. One of these nights, Frodo is going to slice you to bits._

'Please,' Sam repeated, hunching over. His stomach burned, and it felt as if he would vomit. 'Please, stop.'

_Take the Ring, Sam. Why should he carry it when you're more fit for the task? _

Sam convulsed under the pressure, and began to spit into the ground, trying to clear his throat of the bitter bile.

"Sam?" Frodo asked.

The hobbit gazed up, finding his master watching in concern. He smiled.

"I'm alright, Mr. Frodo," Sam murmured. "I'm just feeling a bit sick, but I'm sure it'll pass."

Frodo nodded, and strode on. A frown formed, and Sam's face contorted with anger as he saw Gollum pacing alongside his master.

_He'll lose the Ring to Gollum. You know it in your heart; you know what you must do. Take the Ring._

'No, I can't,' Sam whimpered. 

_Aw, you're afraid of harming dear Frodo._

'I won't do it,' Sam snarled, rising back to his feet. 'He'll try to fight back. I— I can't— '

_He's going to kill you Sam! You have to act first! Take the Ring!_

A sharp twinge coursed down Sam's spine; something was taking over his being. He didn't understand how it was happening, and the more he tried to fight sensation, the stronger it seemed to become. It had spread all over, leaving the hobbit in a state of dizziness. He was walking again, but he wasn't controlling his movements. Fear and panic entered his mind when he spotted Frodo in front of him, turning briefly to smile warmly at Sam, unaware to the change. An ache coursed through his mouth as he tried to call out to Frodo, but his jaw refused to open. His hand snaked down, griping the handle of the sword tightly, drawing it slowly. The other hand reached out, grasping Frodo's shoulder, holding him in place with the tip of the sword being pressed in the back of his neck.

"Give me the Ring," Sam snarled.

To be continued.


	5. Second Stand Off

Title: Nice Hobbit

Author: Anemone Frost

Email: Weepingwillow987@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sam tries to take the Ring.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Mild violence

  
  


Frodo froze as the jagged tip pressed against his neck. He was petrified, and in shock; in shock that Sam was threatening his life; in shock that his dear Sam wanted the Ring. This wasn't like him, and he knew immediately that the other hobbit must have been under the Ring's influence. Frodo winced at the thought. He knew all too well what it was like to be trapped by that force; lost in the madness, the lust for power, and the yearning to have domination over everything. Now Sam was experiencing it.

  


Frodo trembled, keeping his gaze straight ahead, watching Gollum. The creature shivered, his eyes wide with fear, muttering to himself before scampering off into the brush. The hobbit shook, wondering if their guide had permanently run off due to Sam's transformation, but he realized that wasn't true. The creature would be back, or at least would trail after them just to be near the Ring. Frodo pushed the thought aside. Gollum was the least of his worries, now anyway. 

  


"Give me the Ring," the hoarse voice repeated.

  


"Sam, please, listen to me— " Frodo began.

  


He gave a sharp cry as the blade cut into him, causing a warm trail of wetness to seep down his back. Frodo stumbled forward, grimacing at the sharp pain, groping at the wound. He was relieved to only find a small gash, nothing fatal, though it could have been. He spun around, gazing over Sam. The hobbit stood tall, menacing, and there was a blaze of fury in those once soft, caring eyes.

  


"I told you to give me the Ring!" Sam snarled. "Hand it to me, or I will take it from you!"

  


The statement made Frodo growl, and his hand, driven by an unknown instinct, wrapped securely around the Ring under his tunic. In his eyes, the hobbit before had him changed. He was nothing more than a filthy thief after his precious prize. He wasn't about to let the scoundrel take it. Frodo's other hand trailed to his waist, gripping at the handle of his sword. No, he wouldn't let this foul thing to take his Ring. His teeth gritted in a snarl. The rage was swelling inside, quickly spiraling out of control. However, a memory ran through his mind. It was his dear Sam, kneeling on the ground with an ugly welt on his cheek. Frodo remembered the result in his lose of composure. He had hurt his friend, his dear Sam. The anger gradually dissipated, turning to an unbearable sorrow.

  


Frodo gasped as he drew out of the trance, blinking as tears trickled down his cheeks. His face softened, and let go of the handle. He wasn't going to attack Sam, yet he wasn't going to allow the Ring to be taken, no matter what the consequences would be.

  


"I won't give it to you, Sam," Frodo murmured. Sam's face contorted with fury, and he stormed toward Frodo. "You are not fit to carry it, right now. Please, Sam, you have to listen to me! Fight this awful urge! You're strong! I know— "

  


Frodo was cut off as Sam drove the handle of his sword into the other's forehead. The hobbit's eyes rolled back as his head was whipped backwards, and he roughly collapsed to the ground in a motionless heap. Sam crouched next to Frodo's form, thrusting his hands under the tunic, searching for the Ring. His fingertips grazed the surface of the trinket, sending tingles down his spine. It felt so smooth, so silky against his flesh. He had to hold it.

  


Sam yelped as he was shoved forward, causing his face to scape on the stony surface. The burning pain made his anger grow to a dangerous level, and rose up, knowing who had dared to attack him. 

  


"You foul thing!" Sam snarled.

  


Gollum growled, "We won't let you takes it from us! The Precious belongs with us! Nasty hobbit! Nasty, wicked hobbit!"

  


"I'm going to cut you to bits and leave your pieces for the crows to peck at!" Sam yelled lunging for the creature.

  


Gollum pivoted to the side as Sam wildly slashed at him. Sam spun around, running after the fleeing creature. Gollum sprang up a rock formation and leapt high into the air, landing violently on the hobbit. The wind was knocked from him, and Sam fell to the ground, losing his grip on the sword. Gollum sprang up again, pinning Sam down. The hobbit was shocked at the creature's strength. He thrashed about, doing his best to get Gollum off, but he was so tired. His lungs burned, and his chest ached from drawing in quick gasps of air. 

  


"Stupid hobbit!" Gollum spat. "You did most of the work for us! Yes, my Precious! You killed the master! You killed him for us!"

  


The anger gradually died down, and realization came to Sam. The haze over his eyes had vanished, and tilted his head, glancing in Frodo's direction. The hobbit was lying on the ground, blood staining the rocks beneath his neck. Tears came to Sam's eyes.

  


"What have I done?!" Sam screamed, struggling against Gollum. "How could I allow myself to be taken over by that horrid object! Oh Mr. Frodo!" Frodo's chest slowly rose. "He's still alive!"

  


"Not if we have anything to do with it," Gollum snickered, grinning wickedly at Sam. "We'll kill you quickly, perhaps snap your fat neck. Then, we moves onto the master, and we makes his death slow, and painful."

  


Rage sweltered back, but it was a rage brought on his love for his master, his friend. He couldn't allow Gollum to do such a thing. With a cry, Sam bucked, throwing Gollum off. The creature spat in alarm, shocked at Sam's returning strength, and attempted to run away. Sam took a few strides, and tacked the creature to the ground. Sharp agony coursed through his knuckles as he rained blow after blow upon Gollum's face. His vision had blurred from the onslaught of tears.

  


"I hate you!" Sam yelled, punching harder. Gollum was screaming in misery, raising his hands to shield himself from the blows. Dark trails of blood were streaming down his mouth and nose. "I hate you! Oh, how I hate you, you vile thing! You've caused us nothing but trouble since the beginning! You made us go at each other's necks! You tried to get us to kill each other! How dare you! You filthy creature! You Stinker! I hate you! I hate you!"

  


Finally, the creature passed into welcome unconsciousness, leaving Sam sobbing in grief. The hobbit crawled off Gollum, and he returned to Frodo's side. He reached into his sack, pulling out an old cloth, using to bandage the wound on Frodo's neck. Gently, he plucked Frodo from the ground, placing him in a soft patch of grass. He rubbed the growing bump on Frodo's head, but stopped when he smeared red on the flesh. He gapped down at the blood on his hands, and wept.

  


"Sam?"

  


The hobbit opened his eyes, wiping at the tears. "Mr. Frodo?" The hobbit was wide awake, but there was fear in his eyes. Sam reached to touch Frodo's cheek, and winced as the hobbit jerked away. "I'm so sorry Mr. Frodo! I didn't mean to let the Ring possess me, honest sir! I didn't want to cut your neck, or bash your forehead! I didn't mean to do it! I'm sorry!"

  


As he broke down into sobs Frodo rose up, and took the hobbit into his arms. "Oh Sam don't apologize! It wasn't your fault! Now I have a taste of what you have to put up with. Is this the exact same treatment I give to you? I'm such a monster to you! You don't deserve this! Oh I wish I hadn't brought you on this dreadful journey! I should have made you stay at home in the Shire!"

  


"Don't say that, Mr. Frodo," Sam sniffled, appearing hurt. "I know I'm not the smartest hobbit, but— " 

  


"That's not what I meant Sam," Frodo murmured, wiping a tear away. "It's just that you don't deserve to be trapped on this awful quest. I never thought that we would be in so much misery. If I had known, I would have never allowed you to come. You're my friend Sam, though lately I haven't been a very good one. I hate seeing you in so much pain." He touched the back of his neck, grunting in pain. "And don't keep blaming this on yourself, either. It was the Ring, plain and simple." He raised his hand, caressing Sam's cheek. "Oh, dear Sam. You don't deserve this torment."

  


"You don't deserve it either, Mr. Frodo," Sam muttered, "but I suppose that's the way the world is. There'll always be suffering in this world, for everyone, even if we do manage to destroy that thing."

  


"Their suffering will grow a lot worse if we don't succeed," Frodo groaned, rubbing at his neck.

  


"How is it sir?" Sam inquired. "What I mean is, how badly did I hurt you?"

  


Frodo smiled. "It's not bad at all, Sam. The cut isn't too deep, and it will heal over time. My head hurts too, but I'm sure it will pass."

  


"I'm so— " Sam began.

  


"No, Sam," Frodo interrupted. "I've received and given enough apologies to last me a life time. Where is Gollum?"

  


"He threatened to take the Ring, and kill the both of us," Sam stated, turning away from Frodo. "I— beat him badly— I couldn't control myself. He's alive, and well enough. The only thing that's damaged on him is his face. He should be awake in no time."

  


Sam expected another stern lecture, but he received a pat on the shoulder. He griped the hand tightly, and kissed it.

  


"I'm sure what you did was necessary," Frodo said. "You were right about him all along. I had my doubts too, but I wouldn't listen to them or you. I was so set on trying to change him, but now I can see there is nothing left inside him to save. His only reason for living is the Ring, and when it passes into the fires of Mount Doom, he'll pass along with it."

  


"What do we do with him sir?" Sam asked.

  


"What can we do?" Frodo sighed. "We have to keep him as our guide. I understand he can't be trusted, but he knows his way around Mordor, and unfortunately, we don't. He won't betray us to the enemy. He knows the Ring would fall into _his_ hands if he did that."

  


"Very well sir," Sam groaned. "I don't like the idea, but I suppose there's no choice. What would you like to do now?"

  


Frodo yawned. "I'm very tired. I think I would like to rest for a bit. I have a feeling that there is going to be a lot of sleepless nights on this journey."

  


"As you wish master," Sam replied. "Just lay next to me, and I'll keep you safe for the night."

  


Frodo laid next to Sam, sighing in content as the hobbit securely wrapped his arms around him. Sam would occasionally tilt his head to view Gollum, always cautious to watch over the creature's movement. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to his master.

  


_Why do you bother protecting him, Sam?_ _He's going to die anyway. Why not just take the Ring? You were so close before._

  


'You leave me in peace!' Sam snarled. 'I don't want the cursed thing; not after what it almost made me do to Mr. Frodo! It turned me into a demon, and that's something I don't want to experience again! I love my master, and I won't do anything to endanger his life! Leave me!'

  


Silence followed. It was something Sam was grateful for. A growl rose in his throat as Gollum stirred, rising sluggishly on all fours. The creature wiped vigorously at his face, trying to get rid of the oozing blood. It made Sam remember the cuts on his face, and he grimaced at the returning pain. The creature stared at him, but stayed in place, shivering at harsh gaze he received from Sam.

  


Sam tightened his hold on Frodo, savoring the small comfort of being snuggled against his master. He could tell it was going to be a long, hard journey. Frodo was with him, though, and that gave him a reason to push on.

  


End


	6. Separation

Title: Nice Hobbit

Author: Anemone Frost

Email: Weepingwillow987@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A sudden turn of events.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Nothing for this chapter.

A/N: Since so many are asking for it, I've decided to continue. Hope that makes some of you happy. :) Again, I should point out that this fic is an _AU_ or _Alternate Universe_. I assumed that most people knew what that meant, but it's come to my attention that some don't. *Goth Smeagol of Doom* Where did I ever say that this fic was going to follow Tolkien's work accurately? I only wrote that it followed a small portion of the movie. The fact that Sam was able to resist the Ring in Tolkien's story is irrelevant. Again, I point out, this is an AU fic. If you don't like the idea of this story, then don't read it!

  
  
  


"I hate this place," Sam groaned in disgust. "Whatever it is."

  


Before him stood a vast marshland. It stretched for miles, and the horizon was red from Mount Orodruin spitting fire. The plant life was withered, turned an ugly shade of brown. The water was murky, and tiny bubbles rose to the surface, making a soft popping sound as they burst. Sam couldn't help but wonder how deep the bogs ran and what type of traps were lying in wait to snare them. All that water. Fear crept over his mind, and heat flushed around his cheeks, causing him to sweat. What if he fell in? Would Frodo be able to pull him out? Gollum wouldn't help him; he'd just sit by and laugh to himself that the nasty, fat hobbit was drowning. And would he be able to pull Frodo out if he fell in?

  


"Sam?" came Frodo's voice.

  


The hobbit's chest ached at the thought of cold water spilling into his lungs.

  


"Sam?" there was more urgency in the voice.

  


Gasping desperately for air, only to receive another mouthful of the bitter water.

  


"Sam!"

  


The hobbit blinked, and gazed at his master with wide eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Frodo. My mind just— blanked out for a bit, I suppose."

  


"It's alright, Sam," Frodo replied, smiling. "We're heading in."

  


"I don't like it much, Mr. Frodo," Sam grumbled, glaring down at Gollum. "The water could be deep and I— "

  


"Don't worry, Sam, we'll stay as far as we can from it," Frodo answered. "Besides, we don't have much of a choice. It's one of the safest routes we can take to Mordor."

  


"It seems hard to stay away from the water when it's everywhere you step," Sam muttered.

  


"Hurry hobbits!" Gollum yelled, dashing to Frodo's side, tugging at his cloak. "We must make haste!"

  


Sam growled at the creature, enticing a fearful whimper as he released the hobbit's cloak, and bolted a few paces ahead, darting around the sinkholes. Three days had passed since the fight, and Gollum had been extremely timid around Sam, much to the hobbit's delight. He hoped he terrified the creature to the point where he would not make another attempt for the Ring, but a part of Sam knew that was impossible. Gollum would always want the Ring, and he would concoct a new plan in stealing it.

  


The journey through was hard and slow, and seemingly endless. The ground below was soft and slippery with muck, making the walk hazardous. One wrong slip, and they would end up in a murky tomb. Gnats were buzzing over their heads, and the Elven cloaks could do little to protect them from the stinging bites. The air was hot, stinking of sulfur and soot from the distant volcano. Each step was a struggle that drained their strength. Sam had felt rested when he began, but now it was midday, and he was exhausted, on the verge of passing out with dizziness. Sam was more fearful of his master's condition. Frodo was already suffering from lack of rest when the trip through the marshes began, and now what little strength remained in him had depleted. He was wobbling, almost collapsing on several occasions. Sweat was streaming down his brow, and the front of his shirt was drenched. Sam was by his side quickly, doing what he could to aid his tired master.

  


Gollum had no such problem. He was accustomed to the surroundings, having gone through it once before. He seemed tireless, walking at a slow steady pace so the hobbits could keep up. The gnats didn't affect Gollum; if the insects got close enough, he snapped his jaw, devouring them instantly. 

  


It disgusted Sam that such a creature had that lasting stamina while his dear master was gradually deteriorating. His attention averted to the water, and he gasped in revolution at what he saw. There were bodies in the water. Pallid faces of men, elves, and orcs stared back up at him. Frodo had noticed also, and he seemed to be in a trance, staring at the faces with no emotion on his face.

  


"Who are they?" Sam whispered.

  


"Long ago, a great battle was fought here," Gollum answered. "Many men, orcs, and elves died." He shuddered. "Stay away from the lights. Stay away, or hobbits could end up the same way."

  


Sam frowned at the strange tint that flashed in Gollum's eyes. The creature was up to something; he could tell.

  


"Come, Mr. Frodo," Sam muttered. "We best be moving along." He tugged at the hobbit's shoulders, but Frodo wouldn't budge from the spot. "Mr. Frodo?"

  


Sam gazed into Frodo's eyes, becoming alarmed when he noted that they had turned icy and glazed over. He was still staring at the faces when his feet moved toward the water. A grunt came from Sam as he tightly wrapped his arms around Frodo's waist, attempting to keep him from moving. Frodo was unbelievably strong, and Sam found himself being dragged along. 

  


"Hey! Stinker! Help us!" Sam yelled.

  


Gollum turned, staring calmly at the hobbit struggling violently to keep his master from entering the water. He sat for a moment, obviously contemplating the situation. Sam snarled, and spat curses and threats at the creature. His feet were submerged in the frigid water, and Frodo was inching deeper and deeper. Gollum suddenly sprang forward grappled Frodo away from the water. However, in the violent tussle, Sam was knocked sideways, sending him roughly spiraling into the marsh. Cold water splashed all around him, and panic surged into his mind when he realized that his feet couldn't touch the bottom. He whipped his head around, attempting to catch sight of his master or anything that could pull him out. Frodo was on the land, unconscious, with Gollum close by.

  


"Help!" Sam screamed, briefly slipping underneath the surface. He came back up spitting out water. "Help me!"

  


A wide, sadistic grin grew on Gollum. "Goodbye, fat hobbit. Don't worry; we takes care of master."

  


Sam's yell was muffled as he slipped back under. Something had grabbed hold of his ankle, and he was being dragged down in the murky depths. He fought ferociously to break free. He could not leave his master alone with that creature. The more he struggled, the more fatigued he became. There was no air to fill his burning lungs, only water and muck. Everything was starting to turn black, and his body started to feel light. He had failed Frodo.

  
  


More to follow. (Remember, it's not over. Wink. Wink.)


	7. A New Threat

Title: Nice Hobbit

Author: Anemone Frost

Email: Weepingwillow987@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Frodo, believing that Sam has perished, reluctantly continues the journey with Gollum. In the meantime, Sam finds himself on the other end of the Dead Marshes, and races to catch back up with Frodo.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Angst

Archive: Ask first.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien.

  
  


Frodo slowly woke to a stabbing pain coursing through his skull. Groaning, he rubbed at his forehead, and slowly rose to a sitting position. The ends of his trousers were drenched, dripping muck, and he gazed around in confusion. He remembered gazing into the water, entranced by the dead faces that stared up at him. Their soft, enticing calls still echoed within his mind. The terror came back to him, and he recalled wanting to back away, but his body betrayed him. His feet moved against his will, and he was forced to walk to the water's edge, but someone had grabbed him, and attempted to pull him away. Sam. Then everything had gone dark. Where was the other hobbit? Frodo glanced around wildly, but only found Gollum smiling at him.

  


"Where is Sam?" Frodo asked.

  


Gollum lowered his head, and a sad frown appeared. "The hobbit tried to pull you out, but you were too strong. So, Smeagol helped, but by the time we gots there, _you_ shoved him. He fell into the deep water, and disappeared below the dark surface. We could not save him, no. We had to get you out."

  


"No, that can't be," Frodo stuttered, on the verge of tears.

  


It seemed impossible that he could do such a thing, but at the same time, he couldn't doubt it. There had been many times where he was tempted to end Sam's life due to the power of the Ring. He never thought he would actually go through with it. He had always caught himself, and stopped before anything got too out of hand. Then, other images slowly came back to him. Sam was in front of him near the water, and then he was shoved hard below the surface, sending water splashing in every direction. Sorrow, shame, and guilt clouded over his mind. How could he have done such a thing to his dear Sam? He suddenly felt very sick, and bile rose in his throat.

  


Crying out, Frodo scrambled to the water, trying to wade in and somehow retrieve the younger hobbit. Gollum was on him in an instant, wrapping his strong arms around Frodo's waist, and tugging him back to land. Frodo spat out curses, and lashed wildly to break free. His eyes stung bitterly, and tears seeped down. He was sobbing now.

  


"Please, let me go!" Frodo wailed. "I must reach him! I must find him!"

  


"You mustn't!" Gollum spat, tightening his hold. "The lights will get you! The lights got the other hobbit!"

  


"No!" Frodo screamed, tearing and pounding at the creature's arms, but he could not break free. "I will not leave him down there! I can't leave him alone!"

  


"Hobbit is gone!" Gollum yelled, shaking Frodo hard. "Nothing can be done now! If you go in, you will be lost, along with the Precious!" His voice grew low, almost menacing. "And we can't allow the master to lose the Precious. No."

  


Gollum released Frodo from his harsh hold, allowing the hobbit to crumble in a wretched, sobbing heap. Frodo griped at his hair, and then pounded his clenched fists into the ground. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sam was dead, and it was his fault. He had killed Sam; his own, precious Sam. The hobbit that had remained loyal, and had always kept a watchful, caring eye on him, was lost forever. Frodo crawled near the edge of the water, and gazed down into the shadowy depths, hoping in vain to see some sign of the hobbit. There was nothing, even the dead faces had vanished, leaving a dark void. The water rippled as Frodo's tears dropped down.

  


"Oh, Sam, what have I done?" Frodo wept. "Forgive me! I never meant to hurt you! I never meant for this to be your fate! Oh Sam! Forgive me! Forgive me!"

  


His cries grew incoherent, and he broke down into more fits of sobbing and cursing. Gollum kept his distance, but did little to hide his gleeful smile. He relished the hobbit's pain, and knew with time, it was only going to grow. He had succeeded in killing the fat one, and now all that stood in his way to the Precious was Frodo, and he would be easy enough to do away with when the time came. 

  


When Frodo grew quiet, Gollum crawled to him, placing a firm hand on the hobbit's shoulder. Frodo gazed up at him, his eyes puffy and red; his was face wrung with sorrow, worn from the long journey and wear of the Ring, and filled with dread. For a moment, a pang of sympathy spread through Gollum's mind. He knew the pain of losing another, and the weight of the Precious all too well. He regretted all the suffering the hobbit was enduring.

  


"Come, nice master," Gollum murmured. "There's nothing left here but death. Master should move on. Smeagol will help lead the way. Smeagol will care for nice master."

  


Frodo nodded solemnly, and limped after Gollum. He felt dizzy, and his feet were sluggish. Tilting his head, he glanced back at the water, and he choked on a sob. Once more, he collapsed to the ground and bawled uncontrollably. He could not bring himself to leave—to leave Sam behind. Gollum was back at his side, giving what comfort he could. Frodo couldn't make out the soothing words, and he trembled violently, feeling as if he would pass out. Gollum securely snaked his arm around Frodo's waist, and aided him to walk away.

  


*

  


Sam shot upright, coughing up water. For a moment, he was left in a daze, and he glanced around the landscape in confusion. He felt weary, and could barely force himself up. He was wobbly, and he keeled over, vomiting. Images were racing through his mind. Ones of Frodo, water, and Gollum. Rage came to him then. He remembered. The Stinker had pushed him in, leaving him to drown and somehow, against all odds, he had managed to survive. He stood again, and winced. There was a sharp twinge running through his left ankle, where he had been grabbed. He didn't understand how he had escaped, but guessed that the current carried him off.

  


'Where am I?' he thought dully. 

  


From what he could tell, he was still in the marshland, but Frodo was no where in sight, or Stinker. He searched around, and came across his pack, soaking wet. Shaking, he opened it, and mumbled to himself angrily. The food was ruined, and he tossed it aside. Only the Lembas had survived, and there was very little left. 

  


'Wonderful,' Sam snapped. 'Most of the food is destroyed, and I'm trapped in the middle of no where while Mr. Frodo is stuck with that Stinker. If I ever catch up with them I going to ring out Stinker's scrawny— '

  


A sudden pang of horror spread over him, and though he couldn't explain it, he had the urge to hide. He bolted under a cluster of brush, and grew still. A piercing shriek rang across the land, and Sam covered his ears and cowered in terror. A large shadow grew over the land, and Sam saw a winged creature flew overhead, the sound of its flapping wings immense. Another shrill cry echoed, and Sam recognized it. A lone Nazgul was flying overhead.

  


'Now, why would that thing be out here?' Sam pondered. 'Oh no! Mr. Frodo! That thing must sense the Ring!'

  


When the creature seemed far enough, Sam scrambled from the bush, following after it. He was sure the Nazgul would lead him to Frodo. He prayed that Frodo would avoid capture. He prayed that he wouldn't find his master dead at the hands of Gollum.

  
  


To be continued.


	8. New Terror

Title: Nice Hobbit

Author: Anemone Frost

Email: Weepingwillow987@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: 8/? A drastic turn of events.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: None.

Archive: Ask first.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien.

A/N: This fic will soon be under the R section due to upcoming chapters. So in the future, look for it under there.

  
  


A shudder coursed down Frodo's spine as a bitter wind blew across his form. Gollum was trembling as well and a strange tint was shimmering in his wide eyes. Then, Frodo sensed it as well. An ominous presence was steadily approaching from behind and though he couldn't explain it, a great terror had entered his mind, causing him to bound toward a visible patch of brush with Gollum in hot pursuit. He stopped dead in his tracks as a dizziness crept over him. The land around him became blurry and there was a distant call in his head, urging him to touch the Ring. Gradually, his hand crept up his chest and he drew out the Ring from under his shirt.

  


Frodo snapped back to reality as bony hands shook his wrists. Gollum was gazing up at him with pleading eyes, and Frodo instantly took off once more toward the bushes. He slide under alongside Gollum, and waited for the terror to approach.

  


A whooshing sound grew and the hobbit's eyes widened in horror as a great winged beast became visible. Atop the dark creature was a Nazgul, and its piercing cry made Frodo cringe and cover at his ears from the horrendous sound. Gollum was doing the same, though he was in more of a panicky state than Frodo, whimpering and muttering to himself while shaking violently.

  


Frodo crept lower to the ground, trying to relax his body and mind. He thought back to the beautiful Shire; he thought back to his friends and relatives. The happy memories made him calm, until the familiar call of the Ring returned. It was stronger than before, and it turned his fond memories into darkness and fright. The temptation to slide his finger in was overwhelming and though a part of him fought, he could not resist touching the object. The Ring felt hot against his palm, yet soothing as well. There was a deep ringing chant that echoed in his head and Frodo's eyes drifted shut. His finger sank in halfway and the land around him drastically changed, becoming a world of shadows. 

  


The creature circling above the brush dived down as the Nazgul violently jerked the reins. It stopped to hover over the brush, tearing wildly at the vegetation, sending dirt, muck, and moss flying in every direction. The creature's savage actions, and the strong wind flapping from its wings, caused Frodo to violently tumble back. His hand jolted harshly, and the Ring slipped off his finger, bringing him back to the normal world. He collapsed to the ground fiercely and the impact drew him out of the trance. 

  


Gollum shrieked in horror and darted off into the marsh, desperately searching for another hiding place. The Ring had been forgotten for the moment. He was more interested in eluding capture and not being brought back to the tower where so many unbelievable torments had been inflicted on him. The Nazgul let him run off. He could sense the creature below him with the Ring.

  


The hobbit was paralyzed in horror as the beast's claw lowered around his form, hauling him roughly off the ground in a tight hold. A cry of despair passed his lips and fought hard to free himself by pounding, kicking, and biting but he only wound up hurting himself more than the creature. It's skin was nearly as hard as rocks. The feeble attempts of freedom didn't make the creature relinquish his hold, and it began to flap its wings harder, causing them to float higher into the air. 

  


He was trapped, and he knew it. His mind was racing in panic. He could guess where he was going to be taken and if the Ring fell into Sauron's hands, then all of Middle-earth would be doomed. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks as sobs rose to his throat. There was only one option left; he had to get rid of the Ring and hope the Nazgul wouldn't notice. There had been other times where he had easily fooled the wraiths. 

  


He wrapped his fingers around the chain and tore it from his neck, grimacing at the stinging pain. Dangling it from his palm, he slowly tilted his hand, making it slip down. A part of him was screaming to clutch it to his chest and keep it, causing a fierce sweat to break out over his brow. He didn't want to let it go but he realized there was no other option. He had to do it to save Middle-earth, at least he hoped. His hand was quivering harshly, and he gritted his teeth as he finally flung it down. There was a brief twinkle as the Ring fell from the air, landing near a bogs edge.

  


Frodo looked away in grief. Nausea swam in his gut and he nearly retched.

  


'I have failed the quest,' Frodo thought pitifully. 'I have failed everyone.'

  


Dizziness slipped back over him. The last thing he felt was the frigid wind blowing along his face and curls before darkness settled over his eyes.

  


Gollum had seen everything from under the brush and watched as the precious object landed a few feet away from him. Once the Nazgul had disappeared from sight the tiny creature raced from the hiding spot in glee. He tore through the muck and dead grass until at long last the Ring was in his fingers. Tears brimmed in Gollum's as he massaged the glimmering object, forgetting about Frodo.

  


"Oh, my Precious!" Gollum cried. "Yes, the Precious is finally mine! It's mine! Oh, yes! It's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

  


Gollum pranced around in joy while gripping the Ring tightly. He grinned wildly and rubbed it gently against his cheek. Finally, after so many years, the Ring was in his grasp once more. However, there was someone running along the Marshland that could easily take it away. Sam was getting closer.

  
  


More to follow.


End file.
